Although the solution according to the invention mainly relates to an arrangement for fixing the compensating weight guide rails of an elevator, and in the following the object of the inventive arrangement is almost exclusively referred to as the guide rails of compensating weights, the solution according to the invention can just as well be applied also to fixing the guide rails of the counterweight of an elevator, which fixing can be considered as also belonging to the inventive content of the arrangement.
Known in the art are elevator solutions wherein the guide rails of the compensating weights are fixed with their own guide rail brackets e.g. to the wall of the elevator hoistway in a precisely measured location with respect to the elevator hoistway and to the other structures of the elevator. In order for the guide rails to be reliably disposed in the correct location, each guide rail must be separately and precisely plumbed into position. This plumbing, and associated measurements, takes a lot of time and also it is possible that errors occur in the plumbing, which errors can cause damage in the structures of the elevator, noise problems or other problems, or at least extra work for afterwards rectifying the location of the guide rails.